Bad Moon Rising
by Windvuur
Summary: All Big Daddies used to be people, they had families and lives and hunger...
1. Chapter 1

Bioshock is owned by Monolith, so restarting this fic.

"Its not here why isn't it here"

_I remember the resistance, the resistance as the knife jerked in my hands. _

"GAAAHHHHH…FUCK"

_I slammed it down and kept stabbing, I don't know how many times, each one…I was so transfixed in my own little world. I didn't hear the knock on the door, or it opening nor the police._

"Jesus CHRIST…W…What have you done!!!"

_I looked down just in time to see what was left of my daughters head fall from her mangled corpse. Her blood caked on my hands, my daughter…my sweet Stella, once she meant everything to me. She had so much potential…to due great things not all that potential had turned to meat... Nietzsche once said, "Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you." He was dead right; Adam a modern day's Pandora's box. I suppose I should start at the beginning but the story is far to long. So let me speed it up._

Los Angeles, 1947

Crack

My skull flew backward, I was just conscious enough to feel my nose split in two. "Commie Bastard"

He descended on me like a hawk on a squirrel; only he wasn't just clawing but beating and screaming slurs.

_I should explain this part, like my father and grandfather I joined the military and like they were in the Spanish American War and WWI I was sent to the Philippines. My life changed forever when the Japanese invaded and I was a POW for four years. During that time I learned how to survive and post liberation. I compiled my knowledge into a book about the camps and survival in extreme conditions. However the Army clamped down on it, post war they were only concerned about the "commies" and Japan was now an ally, they claimed it "Made them look bad" and gave "sensitive information." Which was bull, I complained and they dishonorably discharged me. No benefits or college education plus my parent's disgrace made my life a living hell. This brought me to the Communist Party of America. I never believed in communism mind you, I just hadn't graduated from angry boyhood and as I said America, didn't like communists even fake ones._

"Get in there"

He hoisted me up by my collar and threw me effortlessly into the cell. I spent a minute looking at the floor before I mumbled.

"Fascist"

The police officer turned around

"Whad'yo say"

"Nothing"

He smiled.

_He wasn't looking for sincerity only humility. Our rally was a disaster and I now lay in jail awaiting my show trial._

"Technician Fourth Class S.V. Thomas?"

My ears perked up and I raised my hand.

"May I speak to you Tech…"

I cut him off.

"Yea, what's on your mind?"

His head craned a bit to the side, he was tall lanky man in a business suit.

"I represent Ryan Industries."

"The guy who burned his own Park?"

He hesitated for a moment and, I remember him grinding his teeth.

"Indeed, he wishes to extend a business offer."

I smiled and stood up.

"You must be joking me."

"You were the one who wrote the Bataan Survival Guide, right?"

"The unpublished Bataan Survival Guide. His Serine Highness Harry Truman I clamped it, what could you possibly want with that. Are you launching an attack to retake the Philippians? Plus incase you hadn't noticed, I'm a communist, were bad for business"

The man scoffed

"I saw you at the rally, you stood in the back and silently mocked them with your eyes, you're no communist. Your like my employer and many others you had a great idea…a radical idea only for it to be torn down by the parasites, no he wishes to extend this offer because he share your and my problem. He decided to do something about it and your skills are needed."

_I should have seen all the red flags, but flattery is such a powerful draw and it's not like I had anything else going on. So I signed on the dotted line and next thing I knew my life had taken off. I thought we were founding a town out in the middle of nowhere, I was half right._


	2. Elvis Pressley

Second of four chapters, Shelly makes some rather anachronistic music predictions. So here is my little question for you, what song about a transvestite launched a genre? Here is a hint it starts with an old fashion English given name.

_Rapture when I first saw it was incredible, the size of it I was in total awe. His plan seemed ridicules yet brilliant. I thought I had been brought in to help identify edible plants or something, not terra-form the Ocean Floor. I was surprised myself by how helpful I was with that. They needed to identify a spot for the city, it had to be close to resources a not near any migrational patterns, last thing we needed were whales or something smashing up against us. _

_For that they turned to Dr. Maureen K. O'Donahue, one of Britain's leading Oceanographers. Post War exploring the Ocean had become a non-issue and no one was willing to devout money to it…I don't think she even intended to stay. However, our long nights we spent together, the team and us to try to make this hunk of slag habitable, took its tole. We were married later in the year. In January of 46, Rapture was finally beginning to look like a city, Ryan seemed determined to make it work, even brought in a Dr. Langford to grow trees…trees underwater imagine that. We were set up in Olympus Heights and I was placed on the council as the "Minister of Structural Integrity and Prosperity", which basically meant it was my job to keep the lights on. _

_The beginning of the end was March 14 1949, I know it's 1958 and the old girl is still standing but we need to be real about this. Up to that day the Rapture City Council was a separate entity from Ryan Industries, he wasn't even sitting on the council. He felt it was important for business to be independent of Government, "Lest the Parasites seize control." Sadly that was exactly what was happening, the major companies had begun to control the council via backroom deals._

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council we have a problem that must be addressed."

_Oh this is an often-forgot point, the Rapture council used to work on a bi-annual election process the seats being elected by the people and with a Prime Minister elected by the council. He (or she) would serve one term of half a year and them step down. As of September 14 1948, yours truly was the Rt. Hon Prime Minister of Rapture rather sad when you consider my current position. True be told it was a menial position, not nearly the prestigious job it is on the surface. My wife had taken my previous job._

"It the workers…"

"What about them?"

"The main purpose of Rapture was to allow for the free enterprise and flow of the Economy. However, this has become severely flawed. Some business have resorted to less than noble tactics to ensure their dominance in the fled, just yesterday Jim Macintyre the C.F.O of the Polar Express Ice Company was found dissected and frozen in an Ice Princess Storage unit."

"That has not been proven."

_Gregory Anderson, Minister for Economics and C.E.O of Ice Princess storage facilities._

_I continued_

"Quite simply, if they upper echelon of business continues to oppress the working class and withhold any upward mobility were going to have a revolution on our hands."

_Gregory retorted_

"Oh the commie speaks, the whole idea of rapture is that anyone can excel they need only apply themselves. You can't seriously expect us to cut a percentage of the our profits to make room for inferior products."

_I kept arguing but it fell on deaf ears, Anderson was a powerful man in his own right, turned Storage into Ice and then started selling Water…Jesus, Water about the only thing you couldn't buy in Rapture was human soul. Worse he was ideologically similar to Ryan, I saw similar because at that time he was willing to do anything to make money. Ryan wasn't the spoiled god who smote his enemies just yet. Needless to say I fell from grace, my resignation was asked for and received the next day. Hiram became Prime Minister and Ryan decided to take stock installing himself (not elected) as the new Minister of Economics. The council had become a subsidiary and I was unemployed and black listed. I had been brought in to help build rapture, I wasn't part of any company and so I quickly fell into ruin. I fell in with a man named Franklin Carter Fontaine or Frank. He understood the plight of the workingman and was charismatic enough to attract followers and feared enough to keep them quiet. I now realize he only wanted me so he could influence my wife via me. I got a menial smuggling job and he got an ex-officio seat on the council. I had fallen from Prime Minister to Smuggler not that it mattered, I was naïve the position was only meant to be a rubber stamp. No one even knew who I was, except Fontaine._

_Here is where I take my direct fault in the failure of rapture. Back in '44 Tojo though it would be funny to break eight of my fingers and see how many times they could tape them back up. I lost mobility in three of them on my right and two on my left. I remember that day in 1953, very well._

"Oi! what's the hold up Shelly! We got to get outta here!"

_Leslie J. Wilson Fontaine's man on the ground._

_I was examining some of the contraband, honestly the coffee and candy I understood. It was the more erratic stuff like the bibles and on that day this weird record recorded by someone named "Alivs Pristley." The guys said he would revolutionize music, yea right he sounds worse that bible beating Hank Williams. Next thing you know they be writing songs about transvestites of something._

_I sarcastically shouted back_

"I don't know"

_Pissed he jabbed_

"Well…go check it out"

_There was no point in arguing. Les always got his way, took a few minutes but I found him, he had deposited the "Candy" entirely up his nose. He was so strung out he might as well have been orbiting the planet._

"Shit"

_I reached down to try and knock some sense into him when._

"GAHHHH"

_I recoiled and grabbed my left hand_

"FUCK"

_My hand felt like it was on fire, some freaking slug had slithered out a bit me. I didn't realize at the time what was happening, I ripped it off me, threw it on the ground and stomped it into oblivion. Later I picked it up, it was oozing red; I figured maybe my wife could identify it. She disliked my activities but couldn't deny why I was doing them, plus the perks were nice, real coffee for instance. Hell I'm sure even Ryan was on the take. The next morning something amazing had happened; I could my fingers correctly for the first time in nine years. I never could have guessed such an insignificant action could have such an impact…maybe I shouldn't have sold that slug._


End file.
